Naruto the black smith
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll when he is training alone, the scroll happens to teach him the one thing Naruto needed. How to make his own weapons. Naruto begins to start putting his soul into making the weapons, not a good summary well if you read this I hope you enjoy Rated for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

This is a Fanfic so expect things different;y I only put this here because of some reviews on another story stating that I should stick with the original story.

Sorry for any misspelled words or grammar errors.

This is probably going to be a NaruTen or a NaruHina leaning towards NaruTen

Don't expect a harem I do not do them.

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto now stood has he was in the training area for team seven alone. Naruto had been with them for about three weeks and still the ignored him has they only went on them stupid D ranks. Naruto hated the fact Sasuke always upstaged him.

His sensei would tell him to work on chakra control and the basics. But he didn't know how to work on chakra control? And wasn't he supposed to teach him the basics?" Naruto sighed has he began to walk home. Something caught his eye though.

Naruto turned and saw a scroll that had been thrown in the trash. Naruto looked around and saw that no one was around. Naruto reached in and opened the scroll not caring about the stains on it.

Smithing and Weaponry

Naruto read on has he the scroll taught the person how to make their own weapons! Naruto glanced around and saw no one has he then ran to his house. He figured if they threw it away then they wouldn't want it.

Naruto was now in his home has he began to read. "I know I will make my own sword and then Sakura-Chan will thank I am way cooler then Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out has he read the scroll.

"OK so I need a hammer, a pair of tongs, and a stove that shows the fire." Naruto said has he scratched his head.

/

The next day Naruto had in front of him he had a large hammer almost like a mini sledge hammer, a pair of metal tongs, he also torn down the walls in the apartment and turned his stove into a giant oven with a closing latch has he never used his oven for his ramen instead he only used his microwave." (Yeah he has one in the ninja world somehow but hey they got radios and T.V.s and stuff in the show also.) Naruto opened the scroll again.

"OK so next I need clay?" Naruto said blinking. Were the hell would he get clay? Naruto walked out has he locked everything to look for some clay. Naruto needed to find some good clay. Apparently it is needed for the shape of the sword.

Naruto began to look around the village has he ran around the place. "Hey boss!" Naruto stopped has he saw Konohamaru!

"Hey Kon." Naruto said blinking.

"Hey nii-san why are you running around everywhere! Are you playing ninja without me?!"

"Actually I am looking for clay." Naruto said has Konohamaru blinked.

"Why Clay boss?"

"Well it's a secret." Naruto said has Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"Hey Boss I know where some clay is!" Konohamaru shouted has Naruto blinked.

"Where?" Konohamaru led Naruto at training ground forty four. "Ebisu said there is all kind of things in there, I am sure clay is in their!" Konohamaru shouted Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Anytime boss I would go with but Ebisu said it is too dangerous for me he also said there are allot of wild animals."

"Nothing I can't handle I am a ninja now after all!" Naruto said has Konohamaru grinned.

"You get um boss!" Konohamaru shouted before running away.

/

Naruto entered the forest taking out a kunai. He was cautious always. The caution signs didn't ease his worry either. Naruto began to look around has he wanted to find some clay. Naruto formed a cross hand seal has he made three kage bunshin. The kage bunshin ran off has they began to search.

Naruto saw a small clearing has he noticed the clay on the ground and grinned. Naruto then blinked. He had nothing to carry it with? Naruto frowned has he saw down in thought. Naruto then felt his clones disperse. He had an image of a giant tiger which was pretty much all he saw.

Naruto then heard a growl. Has he turned around he saw a giant white tiger growling at him? Naruto flipped his kunai into a reverse grip has he stared the tiger down. The tiger growled and leaped at him.

Naruto dove to the side has he rolled into a crouching position. He then flung his kunai at the tiger as the tiger only knocked the kunai away. Naruto reached in his pouch for shuriken but then he realized he didn't have any!

Naruto looked at the kunai on the ground. He had flung it so carelessly thinking he had more however now it could have saved him. The tiger and Naruto were an even distance from the kunai has Naruto knew he wouldn't make it but he couldn't out run a tiger even he knew that.

Naruto ran for the kunai has the tiger leaped. Naruto dove for the kunai has the Tier leaped at him. Naruto grasped the kunai has he rolled on his back and slammed the kunai up. Naruto the tiger claw his face has right before it met has the tiger seemed to die. The claw however kept going has it slashed the left side of Naruto's face.

Naruto felt blood drip on his hand that was holding the kunai has he saw it had stepped the Tiger in the stomach. Naruto pulled out the kunai has he then looked at the tiger. It was still alive. Naruto got ready to finish the tiger in case it attacked. Naruto then sighed, he couldn't kill the tiger. So instead he placed the kunai in his pouch. Grabbing some bandages he bandaged up the tiger.

Naruto knew the tiger was shocked. Naruto turned and then ran to grab a bag to put the clay in.

/

Naruto now stood in his apartment/work shop. He got a curving knife has well has he was molding the clay has it told him. The clay would be what formed the blade. Naruto began to make an imprint of a large Ninjato. Since clay hardened when it got hot it was perfect to make blades with. Now then Naruto needed two more things.

Some wood and Metal

Naruto had hinged into a civilian has he had bought a book on different woods and Metals, he wanted to make a perfect blade one that would be strong has hell.

His wood options where easy.

1. Yew

2. Mahogany

3. Hickory

The choices where heard no only did he have to get a strong wood he had to make it light. He needed just the right amount of weight also. The metals where different while some metal would be easy to find he needed a good strong metal however it couldn't be too heavy.

Copper was one of the most basic metals good all-around but was one of the weakest materials. Iron was better but then again it was in all weapons he wanted something different. The other heard part was he would also need to gather these he was sure the forest of death would have them he just needed to find out what first.

Then Naruto thought of something. Who said he only had to use one metal?

/

Kakashi was now concerned. Three days in a row Naruto had missed training sessions. He knew he was being unfair only training Sasuke in Jutsu but with the councils orders he couldn't do a thing. However he didn't see much potential in Naruto at all. Sure he might become good but it would take a while.

Kakashi Still needed him though to take on missions the Hokage would refuse them if they tried to accept a mission. "Sasuke do you have any ideal where Naruto is."

"That Baka probably quiet." Sakura said has Kakashi sighed knowing it wasn't true. Naruto would never quit. "Who cares when there is always Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sighed then he would never admit it but he liked the challenges he got from the dope.

"Sakura without Naruto you cannot take on any missions. Meaning you would not be able to rank up has well to that you would be stuck at genin forever." Sakura paled at that he did Sasuke.

"Couldn't we just replace him?" Sakura asked has Kakashi's eye narrowed maybe there was more to this.

"Sakura Haruno, do you believe you can just replace Naruto he is a genin of the leaf and your comrade he may one day save your life."

"Has if that baka could." Sakura said has Kakashi masked his anger.

"Very well then Sakura leave."

"What?"

"You do not care about your comrades why should we care about you leave we don't need you... don't worry you can be replaced." Kakashi said has Sakura's eyes widened.

"But why... sensei?"

"You are not to call me sensei UNDERSTOOD!" Sakura gulped. "You abandon your comrade what is the one thing I told you."

"That those who break the rules are trash, but those who... abandoned their ... friends."

"Are scum." Kakashi finished has Sakura flinched.

"Fine then let's look for the Baka."

/

Team seven minus Naruto was walking at his apartment. "Why does the dope live here when no one else does?" Sasuke asked has Kakashi spoke.

"People did." Kakashi answered. Sasuke raised a brow but Kakashi didn't continue. The trio walked into the apartment has they walked to the top floor. Sakura pounded on the door. "You better not be asleep baka!" Sakura shouted has she opened the door. The sight in front of them shocked them.

Rocks and chunks of different types of metal where sitting on shelves. In a corner where different types of wood everything was labeled, on the other side was a rack hung with tools like hammers and tongs and a hot poker, The giant oven covered up one entire wall along with barrels full of water in the last corner it was then heard snoring.

"BA..." Kakashi put his hand over Sakura's mouth has she blinked at him. He made a silent gesture has he walked towards Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura both did has they noticed a table, on the table where two swords.

The first one looked like a simple Ninjato, It had a silver blade that had a black handle. There was nothing special about it but the craftsmanship on the blade was rare Kakashi couldn't find a single fault in the blade. The guard though was strange there was none instead it seemed a light brown rock was there in the form of a square had the handle was feed out one side of it and the blade the other.

Sasuke and Sakura also stared in at the blade. Kakashi then looked at the second blade.

The blade itself was white, a black handle with a light blue four pointed star pattern. Out of the hilt flew a long white ribbon. Again Kakashi found no fault in the blade.

Kakashi then noticed a scroll. Kakashi opened it up wanting to learn how his student made these weapons. "So this is it." Kakashi said.

It was then they heard the snoring get louder. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin from being so surprised.

Kakashi went to wake him up but then noticed in front of Naruto was something wrapped in a white cloth. "Naruto wake up." Kakashi said has Naruto stood his head up and looked at them, he then blinked.

"Sensei?" Naruto then looked at the swords. "Guess the cats out of the bag." Naruto said has Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto how long have been at making these weapons?"

"Ohm... I don't know maybe an hour or two why?"

"Naruto you have been shut in for three days." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted has he then got up. "I'll be out in a while sensei."

"Naruto before that... how did you make these blades?"

"Oh heat a hammer some tongs and a bucket of cold water and some metal and wood."

"Dope he means since when could you make weapons?" Sasuke asked he two was curious.

"Oh well ohm I kind of found a scroll on Smithing and well I just thought it would be cool so I started learning." Kakashi blinked at that.

"Naruto is that another sword." Kakashi said pointing at the cloth. Naruto nodded. "Can we see it?"

Naruto grabbed the blade and un-wrapped the cloth around.

"Dope why did you wrap it up?"

"I was making a sheath for it but uhm guess I fell asleep. Anyway here you go." Naruto said showing them the sword. It was a Ninjato, the blade was a dark metal with a blue tint about four feet long, the edge itself seemed to be silver and extremely sharp, It had a circular guard has well, the handle was black has it was made to be one or two handed.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said has Sasuke even agreed. Kakashi gently grabbed the blade has he himself has it seemed not too heavy but not too light, the length was good for a ninjato has Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Not really I was about to after I made the sheath for it." Kakashi nodded and handed it to Naruto.

"And the other two blades?"

"Oh them were just to get better and use to sword making though I do like the first one better out of the two."

"Why is that dope?" Naruto only grinned grabbing the first blade. Kakashi rose a brow however he saw Naruto push the guard, surprisingly the rock that was guard split into two. When Naruto let go fire shot up around the sword has Kakashi's eyes widened.

Naruto then put it in a barrel of water has the flames died down. "The bad thing is I don't know how to shut it off." Naruto said has Kakashi nodded almost everything had a weakness.

"What about the other sword."

"Oh I was only working on durability, in the end I made it too light." Naruto said.

"How can something be too light?" Sakura asked, she always thought the lighter the sword the better it was.

"Well for starters it is hard to control if it was heavier it could be easy but too heavy and you could barely pick it up. Also if it could easily fly out the hand out of somehow who doesn't know how to use it because their grip lost at one moment." Naruto answered her. Kakashi gave Naruto his sword back.

"Well then let us try this sword out." Kakashi answered has Naruto nodded.

/

Naruto was now in a clearing holding his sword Kakashi was holding a Tanto in front of him in a ready stance. Naruto himself got into a stance, Kakashi was impressed, he knew it was the first time for Naruto to hold a sword, however his stance needed some work it was good for someone who just picked up Kenjutsu. The other thing he noticed was the level of intelligence Naruto now seemed to have.

"Begin." Kakashi said has Naruto rushed forward, Naruto gave a wide swing has Kakashi blocked with his Tanto. Kakashi saw the blade cut into his Tanto although it was not destroyed his Tanto was now useless.

"Well then I guess it works." Kakashi said snapping the Tanto forcing it to break so Naruto could free his sword.

/

"Hai Hokage-Sama it seems like Naruto is a natural black smith." Kakashi said has.

"This is a surprise I hadn't expected Naruto to get good with making weapons."

"Hai me either but it might be for the best."

"I know Naruto has almost a reckless Taijutsu style and since he was never trained in Kenjutsu however this means you can build up a basic style along with that he seemed to develop a level of intelligence with making weapons but there is something I will need to talk to Naruto about."

"About him becoming an apprentice I take it." Sarutobi nodded.

"It would be a great aid to Konoha, tell him to bring his sword also." Kakashi nodded and left.

/

Chapter End

/

Weapons

Ninjato - a ninjato is a sword that is cuison to the Katana however it has a straight blade instead of a curved blade.

Tanto - a Tanto is a small blade in the shape of a ninjato almost the size of a dagger or knife might be a bit bigger.

Every time I show a new weapons I will put a description here.

Please no flames if you review, I understand if my story isn't that good or you don't like it but don't yell at me for it...

...

please?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

/

"I know Naruto has almost a reckless Taijutsu style and since he was never trained in Kenjutsu however this means you can build up a basic style along with that he seemed to develop a level of intelligence with making weapons but there is something I will need to talk to Naruto about."

"About him becoming an apprentice I take it." Sarutobi nodded.

"It would be a great aid to Konoha, tell him to bring his sword also." Kakashi nodded and left.

/

Chapter Start

/

"Hey Jiji what did you want from me?" Naruto said as he was now in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto my boy your sensei told me you have started learning how to make weapons." Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I am getting great at it Jiji though I am still a beginner at it." Naruto said as the Hokage nodded.

"Yes I know however I have a special deal for you Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto blinked.

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto said confused his Jiji had never given him a deal before but it sounded good to Naruto.

"Naruto I am wanting you to start a clan." Sarutobi said getting to the point as Naruto blinked.

"Huh but why?" Naruto said confused as the Hokage spoke.

"Naruto not many people use Kenjutsu in the leaf village do you know why?" Naruto blinked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know Jiji?" Naruto answered trying to think of the answer.

"It's simple we don't have a blacksmith. Most of our Kunai our imported from other towns, we have tried opening up a blacksmith however the craft was simple not good. However you have shown you can make great blades. Normally I would ask for you to simple open a blacksmith however we have tried that. We found a man who was great at blade making however he never found an apprentice and died later of old age."

"Ok so why am I making a clan though?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head confused.

"Naruto I think it is time you learned, about your bloodline." Naruto's eyes widened as the Hokage spoke.

"I have a bloodline?" Naruto said but then frowned. "What is that?" Sarutobi closed his eyes he would have to talk about Kakashi later about his well teaching methods.

"Naruto a Bloodline is a special ability only someone from a certain family can have." Sarutobi said as Naruto blinked and then grinned.

"So I have one of these bloodline thingies AWESOME!" Naruto said jumping in excitement. "So what is it old man come tell me!" The Hokage sighed but then gave a grin at Naruto's antics.

"Naruto have you ever noticed how fast your cuts heal?" Naruto blinked, "Ok let me explain it this way Naruto when you are cut you heal in a few minutes if it's a shallow cut as a normal person would take around a week to heal. This ability is perfect for a blacksmith. Think of it, if you make a mistake then you can heal sooner if it got you hurt. Your burns from the fire of the forge on mistakes will heal each other. Naruto this is the bloodline of the Uzumaki self-healing while not that fast it will stop you from dying a lot of times or bleeding to death unless you are simple cut to many times our a major organ is attacked."

"Awesome!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes but then he blinked. "But Jiji I only know how to make Ninjato?" Naruto said as Sarutobi grabbed a few scroll and handed them to him. "These scrolls will teach you how to make kunai, shuriken, and the windmill shuriken alright." Naruto took the scrolls and nodded to the Hokage as he couldn't wait to try it out. "Also here you are Naruto," Sarutobi said handing Naruto a small piece of paper. "It is a rundown place where a forge use to be and when we tried having a black smith you will set up a shop their though you might need help. Also your shop will have an Anbu guarding it to make sure no one steals from your shop. The last one had often got stolen from."

Naruto nodded at the Hokage with a grin. "Ok Jiji I won't let you down!" Naruto said and then blinked. "Hey Jiji do you have any more of these?"

"I do but I feel you should learn them first after all they are the most common weapons demanded from Ninja." Naruto nodded to him and sunk his head at not getting the scrolls. "When you have learned how to make them in good quality then I will allow you to get access to more forging scrolls." Sarutobi nodded to him as he then spoke again. "Also Naruto this forge is connected to a house which is where you will start your clan it is large enough and when your family expands we will add to it for now though it will fit your standards."

"Each Clan compound has a training ground, a Library for clan jutsu, and housing for the clans you have been giving both along with the forge you will also have to name your shop is that clear." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded he would think of one later first he needed to make weapons. "Also anything you need come to me and ask for it alright I will do my best to get it to you."

"Well there are two things Jiji." Naruto said as the Hokage blinked. "I need a book of different metals and their qualities along with different wood and its qualities." Naruto said as the Hokage nodded.

"I will get the books for you tomorrow for now though you have three weeks off in order to get the shop ready." Naruto nodded as Sarutobi spoke. "Also you will be getting a new teacher." Naruto blinked at him. "After your three weeks of learning smithy and facing up your compound Hayate Gekko will start teaching you how to use swords alright Naruto." Naruto nodded but still frowned. "You will still be a part of team Seven however you will not do training under Kakashi instead you will be training with Hayate though you will go on missions with them." Naruto nodded and then grinned that meant he would have individual training and get closer to being Hokage sooner!

"Ok Jiji now where is the please?" Naruto asked as the Hokage handed him a piece of paper.

"Your items from inside your apartment have already been moved to the compound you simply need to unpack them. Also Naruto I wanted to tell you, you might want to get a change of clothing. The heat in that jumpsuit will only burn you up while in a high temperature room."

"Wait what do you mean you moved my stuff?" Naruto asked wide eyed as the Hokage sighed.

"Naruto you did nearly 30,000,000 Yen worth in damage! You're lucky I paid for it, though it didn't matter you were evicted for not letting your land lord know that you planned to make a forge in your living room!" Sarutobi said scolding Naruto for doing something so foolish. Naruto flinched and then blinked as his eyes widened. "Don't worry I made sure all metals, woods, and weapons were packed and shipped to your new compound along with that barrel of water." Sarutobi said as Naruto sighed in relive only to be hit in the head a book. "It is the current clan laws since you are a clan heir you will need to learn them all." Now go I already have enough paper work, Sarutobi sighed he really wished Naruto would have told him he could have avoided a lot of paper work that way.

Naruto nodded, "Ok Jiji and don't worry!" Naruto said knowing his Jiji had only been scolding him as he got up and was ready to leave.

"Naruto wait," Naruto stopped and turned as Sarutobi made a motion while a Cat Masked Anbu appeared in the room. The Hokage handed her an envelope. "Show Naruto-kun to his new home also makes sure he gets new clothing also give him a tour of the compound." The Anbu nodded.

/

"Here we are," The Anbu said in a feminine voice as Naruto looked in front of him was a large building Naruto had walked past I a few times but never went in mainly because it had been abandoned. The other buildings had a good bit away while the double doors had a chain lock on it along with a seal on the door. It wasn't a tall building and Naruto did see a lot of room around it more than necessary for a building along with that was a torn down sign above the doors.

"I never thought this would be compound? I thought they were all you know isolated and stuff?" Naruto said as the Anbu spoke.

"Many believe thought however have you ever seen a compound besides Uchiha or Hyuuga?" Naruto blinked and began to think, no he hadn't actually. "That is because alto of them our like this one, the Yamanaka run the Flower shop, the Akamachi run several restaurants, the Nara compound is inside the Nara forest, the Inuzuka run the vet and pet center and so on." Naruto nodded it kind of made since to him now, "As your clan grows the compound will be added on not the extra space."

"Oh OK," Naruto said as the Anbu walked up to the door and tore the tag off along with that she undid the lock and opened the door. Naruto walked in as he saw the place. There was empty shelves and racks along with a glass display of nothing in it, off to one side was a counter with racks behind it and a stair case off to another side.

"This will be your business area where you will conduct trade the racks, displays, and glass showcase is where you will put weapons on display, it will help people understand your how good your craft is." Naruto followed the Anbu to the counter as he saw another door way beside the stair case that she led him though. Naruto blinked the area was clear along with dummies everywhere. "This is your target training aura you can set it up in order to practice your weapons or even your Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu."

She then led him through another door this time one with two empty book shelves against the wall along with a desk in the middle. "This is your study or Library you can write down any Jutsu or techniques you have and place them in here. Yugao then led him through another door the room was empty except for some shelves on the wall on both sides along with a pit of red liquid in the middle and a pedal in front of it. Naruto felt intense heat in the room as he took off his orange jacket. He also saw a barrel and a few boxes of to the side.

"This is the forging room where you will make weapons any items you will to need inform the Hokage the shelves or for your materials also the boxes are the materials that were in your old apartment and the barrel was your barrel of water." Naruto nodded as they went back to the shopping part of the building as she pointed upstairs. "Upstairs is three bedrooms and a bathroom you can explore them later. For now leave the items Hokage-Sama gave you in the library we need to go and get you new clothes."

"Why I mean I like orange?" Yugao blinked at him.

"I never said it was the Orange it is the heat coming from the clothes blacksmiths usually will were clothing made for summer because of the heat along with a blacksmith apron." Naruto nodded as he got the ideal steal he could still wear orange awesome! He thought as Yugao spoke. "Now then it is time for you to go shopping and don't worry whenever you are gone an Anbu will be guarding the smithy. For now we need to go shopping."

/

"Hokage-Sama why has this, meeting been called?" Koharu Utatane, she had grey hair pulled into a bun. Koharu wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu was wondering if this had to do with the Demon boy.

"Yes what is this for?" Homaru Mitokado asked as well, he had grey hair, a beard, glasses, along with a white garb. Homaru was wondering why the Hokage would call this meeting he had heard no kind of new news that would get this meeting started.

"Now I am simple here to inform the council of my decision concerning Naruto Uzumaki." Murmurs and whispers went around like always at the mention of Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki now has my permission to start the Uzumaki clan."

"What!" Was the loud shout that went around the council chambers as Sarutobi sighed. "How can you allow that boy to start a clan!" Mebuki Haruno shouted out. Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"I must agree Hokage-Sama what are you thinking we most correct this at once." Koharu said as she stood up while Sarutobi glared at her as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki has a bloodline," The whispering stopped as they all stared at him. "At first I believed it was because he was a host of the Nine tails however after digging into some papers I found the fact that the Uzumaki were a clan with a regeneration bloodline. It is not a high level it mostly heals cuts and bruises quickly however he can not die from blood loss because of it. Not only this but I learned that they have a adept ability to learning Fuinjutsu."

The chambers were silent as they glanced around they all knew about the Uzumaki Clan however they never believed they should be acknowledged as a clan due to lack of information. Now though to have such a strong clan with the hope of it coming back and in the leaf also. "I don't see the problem with it at all."

It was Shikaku Nara who had spoken as the council turned to look at him. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son Shikamaru, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail but with dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

Sarutobi knew he now had made the connection to Naruto's parents after all their was only one other Uzumaki. "I though want to know where he will be living?" Shikaku asked as the council looked at Sarutobi.

"He will be living in the smithy that had been abandoned were fixed it into living conditions also he is going to become a new blacksmith along with that he has agreed to pass this trait along to his children meaning we now have a Black Smith shop." Several of the clans were happy at that news however a merchant spoke up.

"Do we not already import and export weapons?" He asked as Sarutobi sighed, the civilians never understood the working of Ninja. They only got weapons from other villages and only because of that have they survived it was the main reason Ninja used Taijutsu and Ninjutsu mostly in the leaf.

"We do, however them are all from other villages we do not make our own weapons which has always been a downside for the leaf. With Naruto and his clan as they are reborn will provide weapons from Konoha for Konoha instead of having to rely on trade. I am also going to inform you should anyone try and attack Naruto or his shop will be arrested for hurting a clan heir."

"This is not open for discussion I have already informed the fire Daimyo of my discussion. This meeting is now over."

/

Chapter End

/

Weapons

Shuriken - A Shuriken (Japanese 手裏剣; literally: "sword hidden in the hand") is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and or in the form of four pointed stars they are also referred to as throwing stars.

Kunai - (苦無 _kunai_) is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel. Two variations are the short kunai (小苦無 _shō-kunai_) and the big kunai (大苦無 _dai-kunai_). It is a good example of a very basic tool which, in the hands of a martial arts expert, could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with ninja.

Fuma Shuriken - The fūma shuriken is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken is usually in the form of a windmill that can collapse for easy carriage or a over large throwing star usually worn on the back in this form.

all weapons listed in the chapter only will appear the list would get too long otherwise.

Please no flames if you review, I understand if my story isn't that good or you don't like it but don't yell at me for it...

...

please?


	3. Chapter 3

Short note I do not do harems ever. I simple do not believe in having more than one girl.

Also sorry if the chapters are late I try to update as fast as I can. I am making no promises seeing as I might not be able to keep them.

Note a few character or OOC simple because I cannot do them exactly if they are please forgive me.

This chapter is a little rushed

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto wore black pants that had an orange strip going down on each side, his shirt was a grey sleeveless top, he wore a black blacksmith apron on him with two gloves that reached back to his mid forearm. He was now sitting on the steps, it had been one week since he began to fix the place up, he had learned how to make Shuriken, Kunai, Fuma Shuriken, and also knew how to make Ninjato's.

He had made five hundred shuriken, three hundred kunai, along with five Fuma Shuriken, He looked around at the business area of the forge where he would be selling items, he still had to clean this place up he needed to ask Jiji for help on this one but he wanted to do it all himself. He got up he was cleaning this himself if it was to be his place permanently then it was going to be clean.

Not many knew it but the reason his apartment was dirty was because he never planned to stay their when he got the money. He instead grew lazy in order to piss off his land lord. Though he didn't think he would be thrown out of it but steal he knew it pissed him off. Naruto grabbed a rag that was in a bucket of soapy water next to him as he began to get up he stared cleaning from step one.

/

"Hey Jiji," Naruto said as it was now a week later he had grown his hair out longer somewhat as he simple had been too busy cleaning and fixing the place up. "What is it Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a scroll on a Kenjutsu ability, I mean I know I need to fix up the compound but I steal need a way to blow off steam." Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded he didn't know how it happened but when Naruto started working on his own place he grew to become calm not to say he didn't still act like a kid he though grew more calm somehow, Sarutobi figured it was his new hobby of making weapons.

"Very well then," Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Channel chakra into this Naruto." Naruto grinned as he went and took the paper as he channeled chakra into it the paper then sliced itself in half. "You have a wind affinity alright then," Sarutobi went as Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean Wind Affinity?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi spoke while he looked at his bookshelf that was off to the side of the office.

"Everybody has a natural element out of them all their or five, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Since you have a wind Affinity it means wind Jutsu come easier for you. Now then Wind cuts Lightning, Lightning pierces Earth, Earth absorbs Water, Water douses Fire, and Fire consumes Wind. Meaning you are strong against lightning types but weak against Fire types." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded taking all the information in his head.

"Here we are," Sarutobi said as he got a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. "I would give you a Kenjutsu however you are still a beginner in that. Also if I taught you then your new sensei would have to alter his plan of teaching. So instead I want you to train on this Jutsu when you have time it is a simple C rank Jutsu." Naruto smiled and took the scroll.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said with a grin as he ran off.

/

Naruto was now in the shopping area for the room. He had gotten another scroll on how to make Tanto's from the Third and also learned how to make a Katana and Zanbato. He learned the Air bullet Jutsu also he was now in the middle of learning how to make a Chokuto but had taken a break for the moment. He had swords lined up on the racks and shelves along with his first sword in the glass case that he had declared good enough it was the dark blue and black blade he had even engraved a blue rose in the sword as well.

He know tough needed to think of a name for the store one that would attract customers. Naruto looked at his weapons and sighed what could he name it. He wanted to name it but all the names in his head sounded kind of stupid to him. Naruto began to look around as he walked in his training area. He had set up an archery range in the back complete with a moving target in the back of it when over he pulled pushed the switch it would start swinging back and forth.

His accuracy had increased a lot he practiced throwing Shuriken he made as in order to make sure they were fine he now felt safe with them though he needed to work on making Zanbato's more durable he also tested his swords on the dummy in a corner on the opposite side of the archery range.

He then heard a knock on the business door as he walked to the door. Naruto blinked he wasn't expecting more metrials until tomorrow he was almost out from using so much in order to stock up on supplies. Naruto went to the door and opened it as he blinked at the man in front of him. "I am Hayate Gekko your new instructor."

Hayate had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Huh I thought I still had three days." Hayate nodded to Naruto as he spoke.

"Ya do but it is tradition to check the living conditions of the students you are given, though you never saw Kakashi I am sure he checked on your living conditions." Naruto blinked at that he had never known that one. "Anyway I also came to tell you not to bring any weapons for tomorrow you will see why," before Naruto could ask why Hayate vanished.

/

Naruto now sat on the steps outside the smithy. He was simply taking a break at the moment he had asked to have a dojo built in and was shocked when the third agreed of course he told him about what he did with the training area. The Dojo was simply to have a sparring and exercise room. He had finally finished the inside of the building and was about to start on the outside.

He still hadn't come up with a name for the shop yet but figured it would come to him when it did. He had cut the grass smaller as it had reached up to above his ankle at first. He only needed to paint the place at the moment it looked a lot better as well. To him this was like forging a weapon only it was a building instead. Naruto got up as he began to paint the building in a dark brown color.

He also put up a sign above the store he had decided to name the story Uzumaki's wares complete with a Katana below it as if underlining the blade. He was opening it up tomorrow for a set time that way he could train and go through training and missions equally. Naruto noticed no one glared at him and smiled at the fact. He knew it was because he was now part of a clan and bringing in money for the leaf and also lowering other goods.

After Naruto got done painting the shop he nodded to an Anbu as they kept watch while he went for a walk. He didn't see all the extra protection but even that mummy man Danzo he think his name was, wanted this place protected also.

/

It was finally time to open up the shop as he walked to the door he now also had Chokuto's set up in the store on some extra weapon racks he had found. He noticed an Anbu was at the door as he looked up at him. "Uzumaki-Sama I am here to ensure no one steals from the store from no on." Naruto noticed the guy was now older than him and was extremely pale.

"Thanks and don't say Sama just Naruto k." The Anbu made no outward emotion but gave a small nod. Naruto then unlocked the door as he saw people were actually waiting outside.

"The store is now open!" Naruto said as the people came in while Naruto went to the counter. He could see them looking at equipment on the racks as he saw a man walked up to him.

"How do we know these weapons or even good!" One man shouted as Naruto could tell he was a jounin. "I mean a genin made them they couldn't be that much better than what we have." The man said as Naruto recognized him as a chunin he had seen around at some times. "I mean even the sword that is in the glass doesn't look that strong?" Naruto knew he had a point but that sword was his flame sword as he smirked he knew exactly what to do.

"You want a demonstration?" Naruto asked as they all stopped and stared as Naruto went to the glass case taking out a key he opened it up and gently grabbed the sword. "Can someone who has a Fire affinity step up."

"I'll do it kid," She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She had on wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs.[8] She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Ok miss can I have you name first and the promise you won't run off with this sword." Naruto said to her as she nodded to him and shrugged.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and no kid I don't steal." Naruto handed her the sword as she grabbed the handle of the blade.

"Now then channel some chakra in it." Anko blinked as she did so everyone was shocked as a flame flew out of the hilt wrapping itself in a spiral around the blade as it reached the top. "When you stop channeling chakra into the blade the flame will go away." Anko stopped the chakra flow as the flames died down. Everyone was in shock of the blade he had shown even Anko as she spoke.

"Hey kid how much is this sword?" Anko asked as she was still looking at the sword.

"3,000,000 Yen but if you don't have the money I can hold onto it for you while you get the money and when you finish paying I will let you have it." Anko blinked she didn't have enough money but then again she could get it quickly. "Ok I'll be back," Anko said as Naruto had taken the sword and put it behind the counter in a locked case.

"Hey wait what about us?" One said as Naruto blinked.

"First come first served, I do have one other weapon like the fire sword." Naruto said as he went to get out a long box. "This is Mikazuki Hime," Naruto said as he got out a sword with a long white ribbon it was one of the first ones he made. "By channeling chakra through this sword you can control the ribbon and turn it into steel." Everyone looked at the sword with a shocked look. Naruto placed it into the glass case. "I have no more special weapons after this one at the moment but I know every weapon in here is sharp, strong, and kills."

/

"KURENAI NEE!" Anko shouted out as she had ran to Kurenai. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"What is it Anko?" Kurenai said as Anko spoke quickly. Anko only called her Kurenai Nee when she really wanted something.

"Can I borrow some money? I will pay you back I promise." Kurenai blinked since when did Anko need money?

"What's it for?" Kurenai said after all she wasn't going to just hand money over. Anko grinned and spoke.

"Well you know the black smith everyone was talking about?" Kurenai blinked at her, "Oh right you just got back from a mission. You see a new black smith shop opened up and there is a sword one I need!" Anko said as Kurenai was shocked there was a new black smith shop. She hadn't even knew about it.

"What's this weapon that you need?" Kurenai said as Anko shook her head.

"Follow me," Kurenai followed the over excited Anko as they traveled by roof tops.

/

"I told you I want that danm sword!" A customer raged as Naruto sighed at the ninja in front of him. He had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail. He wore a light purple shirt with a scarf around the neck, a white under-shirt, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"I told you it is not for sell mister Kinuta it is already being sold to someone when that person gets the money for it." The guy was frustrated with this sword he could finally kill that man danm it! Naruto though wanted to attack the guy though he had to promise Jiji he wouldn't. The Anbu were currently on break at the moment as two people came in the store.

"I told you I will pay you double hell even triple for that blade."

"What is going on here?" Kurenai said appearing along with Anko both looking between Naruto and the white haired kid.

"This kid is trying to buy a sword I am holding," He looked at Anko then spoke. "Also if you have the money I can hand it to you know." The argument seemed to stop for the moment.

"Yeah but Kurenai wants to see it to see also." Naruto blinked.

"Your borrowing money from her isn't you." Anko sighed and looked down as Kurenai chuckled she knew who this kid was hell Hinata had a crush on him. Though she almost didn't recognize him without his orange jumpsuit, "Anyway once this guy leaves I can give you a demonstration." Kurenai nodded as the kid looked like a genin to her or maybe a chunin. "Look you can buy the weapons I have available or you can leave alright." Naruto said.

"You know what screw it knife," Naruto blinked at him.

"Knife?" Naruto then got stabbed in the eye with a knife as his other eyes widened looking at the guy in front of him. Anko sent senbon instantly at the guy as Kurenai leaped over the counter catching Naruto as he was about to fall. Naruto reached up and pulled out the knife as the guy in front of him had a blue glow to his hand. "I'm grabbing that sword for Orochimaru-Sama." Anko's eyes widened as she then lashed out with a kunai as the he side dodged and ran straight for Naruto.

Ink blasted into him from the side as they all turned at the new comer. They turned to see an Anbu with a paint brush and scroll opened as he didn't look any older than Naruto. He rolled up the scroll as he put the paint brush away. "Naruto-San are you alright." Naruto looked with his good eye seeing the Anbu from earlier as he was holding onto his eye that had been stabbed blood seemed to be coming out of it as Kurenai spoke. "I'll get him to the hospital the guy works for Orochimaru."

The Anbu nodded but when they turned around they saw he had already left while they had been talking. They soon left to the hospital.

/

Naruto groaned as he woke up and clutched his forehead. He was currently in the hospital as he blinked and looked around. "Hey kid your finally awake!" Naruto turned to see Anko their as he sat up.

"Danm that guy couldn't take a hint, by the way, why are you here?"

"The Hokage wanted me to protect you while you was here make sure no one else came at you." Naruto nodded to her as he stood up.

"Am I free to go?"

"The doctors said when you wake up though you should look in the mirror you got a scar," Naruto blinked as he looked at the mirror and saw a jagged scar running across his eye. "The doctors didn't think you would be able to see out of it but surprising it healed though the scar will stay." Anko said as she began to stretch. "Hey kid I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded and blinked at her. "Why didn't you sell the sword to him?"

"Well I promised I would hold it first come first served. If I broke that then others would won't me to break that rule for them and no one would want me to hold anything for them." Anko nodded at it made since to her as she got up. "Oh come by tomorrow at training grounds eight at ten in the morning. Alright Kurenai had to go but I can give you your money then ok."

/

Chapter End

/

New weapons – instead of listing weapons I am only listing the new weapons that appeared in this chapter.

Katana – The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan and has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. It is also known to be better as a slashing weapon than straight swords.

Zanbato – An especially long blade, almost similar to a Katana

Chokuto – The Chokuto is a straight uncurved Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Chokuto were used on foot for stabbing or slashing and was worn hung from the waist.

If I forgot a weapon that just appeared let me know.

Please no flames if you review, I understand if my story isn't that good or you don't like it but don't yell at me for it...

...

please?


	4. Chapter 4

Short note I do not do harems ever. I simple do not believe in having more than one girl.

Also sorry if the chapters are late I try to update as fast as I can. I am making no promises seeing as I might not be able to keep them.

Note a few character or OOC simple because I cannot do them exactly llike the show if they are please forgive me.

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto groaned as he got up he had left the apron and gloves mainly because they weighed him down a lot they were only for crafting as for as he was concerned anyway. Naruto was told to come at five in the morning for his training and also to bring nothing. Naruto was still tired though he wasn't use to waking up this early. He got up as he got himself some breakfast.

He still didn't know why he wasn't supposed to get a weapon wasn't he learning Kenjutsu? Naruto sighed as he finished eating. He went to the store part as he walked out of the store after locking it up. Naruto saw an Anbu jump to the gate of the store. The Anbu would protect it while he was away at the moment for training. He needed to get some more workers but he had been too preoccupied with fixing up the place.

Naruto soon arrived to the training grounds as he saw Hayate waiting for him in his hands; he held two bokken as he tossed one to Naruto. Naruto caught it as Hayate spoke. "Now then show me a stance," Hayate instructed as Naruto blinked as him as he spread his feet apart somewhat and used both hands for his bokken. "We will work on a stance later for now do not worry about I am going to teach one of the four basic swordsmen skills, blocking and evading. It is simple you are to block and dodge."

"Wait we are just going to start off training?" Naruto asked as Hayate nodded.

"We could do tradition but then we would only know a little a true bond is formed with more than words." Hayate said as Naruto blinked and nodded. "Block," Hayate said as Naruto barely raised his bokken in time to block the attack. When he Hayate's bokken hit Naruto's the bokken flew out of Naruto's hand. "Blocking is not easy you must always have a good grip never loosen it for a moment. "Dodge!" Naruto barely ducked under the sword swipe of his head.

Hayate then brought his bokken down as Naruto jumped to the side. Naruto then realized he had jumped to the wrong side his Bokken was behind Hayate. "Never jump away from your weapon. If you're going to be a swordsman or a black smith know this a weapon is a life line without your weapon you are as good as dead. The same goes for my sword. A true swordsman will always fight." Hayate said as Naruto nodded the words struck a chord in him.

"Hai Sensei," Naruto said rushing forward as he dodged another strike. Naruto grabbed his bokken this time blocking the strike that had come at him.

"Good now then for the next four hours you are going to either block or dodge is that clear," Naruto nodded as Hayate went forward and swung his bokken again vertically as Naruto did a horizontal block but got pushed back some. "Every hit, every block, every dodge, every Jutsu you breath in order to have more energy never forget that." Hayate attacked again this time Naruto dodged and blocked an incoming strike taking a deep breath.

Hayate smiled Naruto had no idea what he was in for.

/

Naruto was bruised badly as it was now almost ten o'clock. He had a long box he was carrying as he remembered Anko wanted to buy it from him. He didn't care that he was bruised badly he liked training with Hayate-Sensei he at least told him how to improve along with what he did wrong. Naruto found the training ground as he saw Anko with Kurenai.

"Anko this sword better be worth it," Kurenai said as Naruto opened the box. Kurenai looked at the sword and blinked, it looked normal to her. "This is it?" Kurenai said raising a brow. Naruto then handed the sword to Anko who grinned.

"Just watch," Anko said as fire sprouted out of the handle wrapping itself like a snake around the blade as Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Oh I forgot the fire responds to your chakra, point it at a target and blast your chakra through your sword." Anko blinked as she pointed it to a tree.

"Ok kid here it goes." She pulsed her chakra through the blade as the flaming snake shot out acting as if it was going to bit the tree. It stopped midway.

"Put more chakra and it will go farther than that put stop channeling chakra and it will disappear." Anko nodded and grinned as she turned to Kurenai who was trying not to gape at the sword.

"Ok the sword is worth it, do you have any other swords like that one?" Kurenai asked as Naruto blinked and spoke.

"Not at the moment I do have one other sword but another as already taken it." Naruto said as he then looked at Anko. "I could never think of a name for the sword by the way so it's yours to name if you want I can engrave what every name you come up with on the blade."

"K and thanks brat this sword is awesome!" Anko said with a grin as he then tossed her a sheath. "The sheath is fire proof so you don't have to worry about burning it up." Naruto then left taking the money with him.

/

"Alright sensei so what are we doing today?" Naruto asked as him and Hayate were in the training grounds.

"Today you will be doing a vertical slash, Stand up." Naruto stood up as Hayate spoke. "Now then the Vertical slash is another basic skill, every week you will train in a basic skill and blocking. After three weeks we will then have a spar. If I deem you ready you will then have a mission." Naruto nodded and then blinked.

"Hey sensei I know I am suppose to do missions with my old team but why haven't I been?" Hayate nodded as if waiting for this question.

"Well you will only be taking C ranks and highed missions, as such the Hokage will add us to any team that needs back up. Not only team Seven, but team Eight, Nine, and Ten we will support if needed." Naruto nodded to Hayate as he couldn't wait to finally do some missions and not lousy D ranks.

"Alright now then I want you to stand and do a vertical slash." Naruto stood up as he used both hands to raise his bokken and slash downward. "Naruto when you slash step forward every time turning your hip it will add power to your attacks." Naruto raised his bokken and slashed forward this time stepping forward and taking a breath as he did so. "Again," Naruto did another vertical slash, "Again," Naruto did another one. "Keep going until I say stop."

Naruto kept on slashing as after a few minutes he was already sweating. "Sensei how long, am I going to keep this up?" Naruto asked as Hayate spoke.

"Well you will keep going and you now have another hour added." Naruto closed his eyes and kept on going he didn't want any more hours he had no idea why he was just doing this but after any screw up Hayate would tell him how to fix it.

/

Tenten was currently in a gleeful mood she was going to look at some new weapons! She had a strong like to any weapon and this guy made them all the time! She had heard about the new black smith shop and was going to visit it to look at the weapons. She saw an Anbu beside the door. "Is the shop open?" Tenten asked as the Anbu nodded.

"Hai though at the moment the Owner is working on a new weapon at the moment, I will inform him to see if he is ready." Tenten waited as the Anbu went inside, she had brown hair tied up into two buns along with brown eyes, and she wore a sleeveless pink Chinese style shirt, with dark green pants, along with shinobi sandals.

"The owner says he will be out in a moment you are welcome to wait inside until he is done." The Anbu stated as Tenten nodded as she was led inside. "He stated you can look and see if you like anything though if you steal I am to warn you I will cut off your hand so you can never use a weapon again." The Anbu stated emotionlessly as Tenten gulped at that.

She began to look around as she never saw a fault in any of this though she did notice it was not that many weapons as if they kept on getting sold. She walked over to Katana as she ran a finger across the edge to look at its sharpness her finger drew blood instantly as she didn't even feel the blade as she blinked. The edge has to be extremely sharp for her to not even feel it.

Tenten began looking around at more weapons as she saw other tools everywhere. "Hello there," A voice said as she turned and saw Naruto standing in the room.

"You must be the black smith right!" Tenten said excited as Naruto nodded to her. "I was wondering if this was all your weapons?" Tenten said as Naruto nodded.

"For now it is just me you see I have only started making weapons so I don't have many at the moment though I was about to bring out my newest weapon if you wouldn't to look at it." Naruto said as Tenten nodded eagerly. "Ok come with me," Tenten followed him through the archery range and into a dojo as he led her to a long box in the dojo. "I was about to test it out if you want to see."

"Ok here it is," Naruto said as he opened the box for Tenten to see. Inside the box was a long Naginata, the wooden part of it was black, the blade was a long black blade with a dark blue glow, engraved on the sides was a blue rose that seemed to glow more brightly then the blade. "This is Bururozudoragon or also known as the blue rose Dragon, watch." Naruto said with a grin as Tenten was already memorized by the blade.

Naruto channeled chakra into the blade as Lightning shot out of the blade wrapping itself around the blade it then shaped itself into the form of a dragon around the blade. Naruto raised the blade as he swung the Naginata in a vertical slash, The Lightning dragon followed the blade downward as Naruto grinned and stopped channeling chakra as the lightning died down. He looked at Tenten who was looking at the blade in awe.

"How much is it?" Tenten asked as Naruto grinned.

"30,000,000 yen," Naruto said as he saw Tenten felt herself sink it was a decent price for that blade but she didn't have the money for.

"I don't suppose you can let it go down any more," Naruto blinked as he looked at Tenten.

"How much do you know about weapon care?" Naruto asked as Tenten grinned.

"I know more than most chunin, I am training to be a weapon mistress!" Tenten said with a grin as Naruto nodded and he grew an idea.

"Well how about this if you help me around here you can work off the money." Naruto said as Tenten's eyes widened. "We can work out a schedule, is that a good enough deal."

"Hell yeah!" Tenten shouted and hugged Naruto as he blinked and then blushed from the contact. Tenten grinned as she broke the hug. "Ok so what do I do?" Tenten said nothing is going to stop her from getting this weapon!

/

It had been a week since Tenten started working with him as the shop came by a lot smoother as she knew how to take care of all kinds of weapons. He even let her try out batches of kunai and shuriken along with other weapons at the archery range to make sure they weren't faulty.

Naruto was now in a clearing with Hayate as he spoke. "Alright Naruto today we are going to work on another basic you have the vertical slash in good form for now next is a horizontal slash." Naruto nodded suppressing a groan he knew if he complained it would be more work. Hayate did the same when Naruto was learning the vertical slash.

Naruto stood their swinging the sword horizontally as Hayate corrected everything leaving no room for error after three hours he started working on a vertical slash again and in the next hour it was blocking no breaks in between only training.

A week later it was time to learn the last basic attack. All it was a thrust with the bokken that was it to simple step forward and thrust for now Hayate said he would only work on his form saying he would be training in form speed and then power.

Naruto now stood in front of Hayate as he finally deemed him good enough in all the basics. "Alright Naruto, this is your next step I want you to create a sword, not any sword your sword. This sword will be your life don't just hammer away at the sword I want you to take your time with it make no fault perfect this sword." Naruto nodded at him as Hayate nodded for him to leave.

/

Naruto stood in his forge as he told Tenten to handle any customers that came he was currently waiting for an idea of his weapon. Naruto sighed, his sensei told him to put all his soul into the weapon so what should he do? Naruto then got mad screw it instead of thinking it through he was going to just create.

Naruto grabbed the metals and began to get to work as he had an idea then instantly as he got to work.

/

Tenten was a little worried Naruto was working a long time in his forge while Tenten had gotten use to her new side job she grew a little attached to Naruto even if he was her boss the two had the same interest in weapons. Her only guess was he was making another special weapon. She had almost saved up enough money for Bururozudoragon though she was a little short by tomorrow she would finally have enough money for it!

It was then that she noticed Naruto enter the room smiling proudly. As he entered the room Tenten noticed the box he held. "So what is it this time?" Naruto grinned.

"This is going to by my personal sword if it tests out to be good." Naruto said as Tenten blinked she had found it strange that he didn't have his own sword but grinned. "Can I see it?" Tenten asked as Naruto opened the box he pulled out a Chokuto, The blade was around 120 centimeters long, the blade itself was a deep silver that seemed to make the blade shine somewhat, and the handle was wrapped in a black cloth and had no guard.

"Can I see it?" Tenten said as Naruto nodded sheathing it in a simple black case. Tenten caught the sword as she unsheathed part of it. "It is a beauty," Tenten said as she was mesmerized the blade.

"Anyways I need to meet my sensei tomorrow so will you lock up?" He said as Tenten nodded over the two weeks she had been working her and Naruto become quick friends it helped he let her try out some weapons to test them.

/

Chapter End

/

Weapons

Bokken – A wooden sword

Naginata - a pole weapon with a sword like blade at one end

Please no flames if you review, I understand if my story isn't that good or you don't like it but don't yell at me for it...

...

please?


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let people know Tenten will be staying at the shop with Naruto I have thought about all the couples I could do but the only one I can think of that fits this kind of story is Naru/Ten so this will be a Naru/Ten story.

And also if you have any suggestions for the story let me know. I might not respond to some reviews but I do read them all and take them all into account such as the Tiger from the beginning becoming Naruto's companion I have something else planned for that though along with a lot of other things planned for the story you might not see coming later.

Also the story will start to kick off in the next chapter and no it wont be the Zabuza Arc that will be after this arc I created.

also a naginata is what hakudoshi uses in inuyasha oh Gaun Yu uses in Dynasty warriors

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto was now standing in front of Hayate his Chokuto was strapped to his waist on the left side as he had left the black smith apron and gloves, Hayate stood opposite of him with a Ninjato strapped to his back. "Alright you have learned the basics now though it is time for you to use them. We will fight each other with real blades, you will fight till third blood and I will fight to tenth."

"Sensei what do you mean third and tenth blood?" Hayate nodded he knew he would have to explain it to Naruto and already had his answer prepared.

"Naruto in the old days people didn't think to use wooden weapons to train instead they fought each other till blood, third blood means you will have to cut me three times and I will have to cut you ten, if I don't bleed from the hit it does not count understood." Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Or you sure this is safe?" Naruto asked as Hayate nodded.

"Do not worry I am a special jounin if it goes overboard I can always stop the match." Naruto nodded as he drew his sword and got in a ready stance Hayate did the same.

"Sensei if I pass this test what will happen?" Naruto asked.

"If you pass it means I accept you as my apprentice you will start learning more about chakra and Jutsu and finally start going on missions." Naruto nodded to Hayate as Hayate spoke. "Begin."

Naruto charged forward and moved his sword in a horizontal strike with both hands. Hayate met it with an one handed diagonal slash. The two was now locked in a power battle as Hayate punched Naruto in face knocking him back. Naruto blinked as his left hand went to his mouth feeling he now had a bloody nose. "One of ten for me," Hayate said as Naruto got in another ready stance.

"So anything goes?" Naruto asked as Hayate nodded to him. Naruto then flipped his Chokuto with the blunt end resting against his forearm as he made a cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Three other Naruto's appeared along with Chokuto's as they all got in a ready stance. The first one charged forward as Hayate impaled it in the arm, the next one he slashed vertically in half as they went poof smoke coming around them. Hayate blocked a strike coming from behind him by the actual Naruto.

"Not bad, you sent two shadow clones knowing I would dispatch them, the smoke screen made it where I couldn't see you and you attacked from behind though if you pass we will need to work on your chakra suppressing to any sensor you are a giant tower of chakra." Hayate said basically telling Naruto that wouldn't work as Naruto then kicked out with his leg as Hayate leaned back, Naruto was now upside down in the air as reached into his pouch and threw a kunai at him. Hayate moved to the side however Naruto was now replaced with a kunai.

Hayate turned as he slashed Naruto had cut his arm replacing himself with the kunai while Hayate had also slashed Naruto arm. "One to three, and two to ten." Hayate said as the two got ready again. Naruto and Hayate charged forward attacking each other meeting strike for strike as they did so. Hayate knocked Naruto's sword away as it slide on the ground beside Naruto out of his hand. Hayate then cut Naruto again bringing him to three ten.

"Naruto you are to never let your guard down!" Hayate said before cutting him again bringing him to four ten and then again for five ten with the next strike when Naruto tried to go for his sword. Naruto jumped back and held his hand out. Hayate blinked as the sword then flew into Naruto's hand, Naruto got back into his stance. "I see you added some things to that sword didn't you." Hayate said as Naruto nodded.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Naruto rushed forward as he did a Naruto appeared beside him on both sides. Each Naruto ran forward in perfect since as Hayate blocked the one on the left thinking it was a kage bunshin. The Naruto though simple fazed out of existence as he felt no impact.

The next Naruto went forward and slashed horizontally as he did Hayate stepped back and the sword cut his stomach drawing some blood. Making it two three. Hayate then saw a shadow hovering over him as he turned and blocked out of instinct as Naruto appeared above him only to faze through him. The real Naruto then cut his arm drawing the final cut. "Alright you win," Hayate said as Naruto grinned only for Hayate to make a sign. "Kai!"

Naruto blinked as the world around him shattered only to see Hayate without any cut and Naruto saw he didn't either. "What the hell!" Naruto shouted out looking at himself he had counted the cuts himself in order to keep count where the hell where they.

"Relax kid, I put you in a genjutsu the moment you entered the training grounds. There was no way we would actually go with real blades at each other." Hayate as Naruto then spoke.

"So since I pass we finally go on missions right?"

"No," Hayate said as Naruto fell down in a face vault.

"What, but you said after..."

"You would be ready and yes you are but there is one last detail. You see if you were a genin squad you would go on D ranks which you can more than certainly pass however since you are going on a C rank instead I am going to teach you a chakra control exercise."

"I learned them in the Academy sensei!" Naruto said looking at Hayate confused.

"Naruto this is not taught in the academy this chakra control exercise is tree walking."

"Sensei how will climbing a tree help me?"

"Simple you won't be using your hands."

"What?" Naruto said surprised as he watched Hayate walk up a tree with no resistance. "Now then why don't you tree. Channel chakra into your feet too much will blast you off while too little and you slip." Naruto blinked at him as he began channeling chakra. "Wait first you need to make a few kage bunshin have them do the same as you."

"Huh, why sensei?" Naruto asked as Hayate raised a brow.

"Naruto when you learned the kage bunshin did you learn it all or just hand signs." Hayate asked as Naruto looked whistling to him as Hayate sighed. "Alright create a kage bunshin and have one follow my clone." They both made a kage bunshin as the clones went off into the forest.

After a while Naruto paled. "What the hell you just cut my head off!" Naruto shouted but then stopped, how did he know that?

"Naruto clones have memories as well at least kage bunshin do. They also retain knowledge of chakra control exercises and Jutsu meaning you can use them to train. Think if it takes two weeks to learn a Jutsu by using one kage bunshin it will only take one week if you use two it will take two thirds of a weak and so on Naruto with how many kage bunshin you can create this will take a little amount of time." Hayate said as Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Awesome does this mean I can have them do laps and stuff?"

"No, while they retain chakra and memories they do not retain any physical muscles they would do nothing for you if you try to use them to work out." Hayate said as Naruto nodded still he had something. "Naruto one more thing before we start what was with your sword I never say anything like it." Naruto grinned at him.

"Well the thing is I am still working on it but I got the idea from my kage bunshin. The sword can create an image of the user and I wanted to be able to use it without hand signs but I can't make the images solid with the sword." Hayate nodded at him.

"Everything has a weakness Naruto while you can't make them solid they still have their uses, Anyways get to work and remember to use the kage Bunshins. Some might think it is cheating however a Ninja uses everything in his or her arsenal to get stronger when training." Naruto nodded as he made some clones.

/

Naruto was walking home in a daze as he opened up the store. He blinked when he saw Tenten though as if waiting for him. "Tenten is something wrong?" Naruto asked as she blinked realizing he was there. "Oh Naruto you here finally I need to talk to you." Tenten said as Naruto nodded as he sat down while she sat beside him on the ground. "I was wondering if I could get a raise." Naruto blinked at her.

"How come?" Naruto said he paid Tenten a decent amount of money as Tenten sighed.

"Well you see I got evicted from my apartment and I spent so much on that Naginata I didn't save enough extra and need some for an apartment." Naruto blinked at her and then spoke.

"Come with me," Naruto said standing up as Tenten followed him up the stairs, she had never really been up here before now. Naruto led her to a bedroom and spoke. "What do you think of it?" Naruto asked as Tenten blinked at him. "Well if you want you can live here I don't have more money but I got a free place." Tenten's eyes widened at him as she went and hugged him.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted out as she spoke. "Are you sure though this isn't too much?" Tenten said as Naruto blinked.

"It's fine doesn't worry about it." Naruto said as he walked out the room. "You can go ahead and bring you stuff tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked to his own room.

/

"YOSH WHAT A YOUTHFUL BLACKSMITH THIS MAN MUST BE!" Lee shouted as he entered the blacksmith carrying a box of Tenten's items. Lee wore a green spandex suit that went over his entire body along with green leg warmers and bandaged arms. His forehead protect was worn across his waist like a belt as he had black hair cut in a bowl shape and big fuzzy black eyebrow that needed to have tweezers taken to them.

"Quiet Lee I don't want to wake him up he is probable still asleep." Tenten said as she had gotten her genin team to help her move.

""Tenten is correct Lee please keep it down." Neji stated, Neji had long black hair and pupiless eyes he wore a khaki shirt and shorts as well as ninja sandals. Neji wasn't carrying anything mainly for the fact it was unbefitting of a Hyuuga. It was currently four O'clock in the morning as they were moving the objects into Tenten's new home.

"No need to be quiet I'm already up?" Naruto said appearing in his blacksmith attire.

"Naruto you are up?" Tenten said blinking as Naruto nodded.

"My sensei wants me to be at training at five thirty so I woke up at four." Naruto said as Tenten nodded. "Anyway this guys are you genin squad?"

"Yes I am the next beautiful green beast of Konoha! Rock Lee!" Lee shouted as Naruto blinked at him while Tenten sighed. "And this is my youthful rival Neji!" Lee shouted out as Naruto nodded to them both.

"Anyway go ahead and talk as you would I could care less about shouting." Naruto said at him as Lee nodded with a bright smile. "So then I have to ask do any of you like what the weapons?" Neji and Lee blinked as they glanced around.

"I am sorry but I only use Taijutsu!" Lee declared as Naruto eyes widened at that as Tenten spoke.

"Lee can't use chakra Naruto he was born with such a small amount of chakra if he tried using it in a jutsu or chakra exercise he would most likely get chakra exhaustion from such a small usage and since he couldn't truly work on chakra control he can't build his reserves." Naruto nodded.

"So the problem is he has too little chakra." Tenten nodded to him as Naruto was shocked Lee only used Taijutsu. "And Neji uses the Hyuuga Taijutsu style I am the only one who uses weapons on my team even our sensei is a Taijutsu expert." Tenten said as Naruto nodded to her.

"Stay here for a moment Lee," Naruto said as he went and got a tape measure. "Hold out your arm," Lee blinked but complied as Naruto measured his forearm. "Ok thanks," Naruto said as he wrote the measurements down.

"May I ask what you are doing my Youthful friend!" Gai said coming in looking for his team. He looked in all aspect like an older Lee adult version.

"You must be the Gai-sensei Tenten told me about." Naruto said with a nod as he looked at Gai. "Can I talk to you in private?" Gai blinked but nodded as him and Naruto went to a different room.

"He seems strange?" Neji said as Tenten nodded.

"Why do you think he was taking my measurements?" Lee said at Tenten as she sighed.

"I do not know he usually is in the forge or training when not running the store." Tenten said she really didn't know that much about Naruto, maybe she should change that. After all he was her boss. "Want to listen in?" Tenten asked them as they both nodded. Each of them went to the door and began to attempt to listen however they only heard a few words.

"Weights… How much… mumble… when can it… tomorrow if…" That was all they got as they heard Gai approaching and backed away the door as Gai and Naruto came out the door.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as Lee stood up.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted out.

"Tomorrow we shall come here in the morning along with Neji you two will be getting something special that I have talked with Uzumaki-san with that will help both of you." They both blinked at him as Naruto spoke.

"Tenten I am going to leave the store in your care today when you get back from training I will in the forge for a while." Tenten nodded to Naruto as he walked out the place.

/

The next day Naruto stood waiting as he had two boxes with him as he was waiting for Neji and Lee. Tenten came down the stair case and blinked at him. "By the way can you show me what you got them?" Tenten asked as Naruto blinked at her.

"Nope I want it to be a complete surprise to all of you," Tenten sighed he wouldn't tell her what it was but she knew it was some kind of weapon. "Oh by the way how did you sleep in you new room?" Tenten blinked the bed felt great better than her apartment.

"It was amazing I even went straight to sleep." Tenten said as Naruto smiled while Tenten sat next to him the time was four O'clock and so far she still didn't know much about him. "Hey Naruto I ask you something?" Naruto blinked at her and nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you gave me a job and you didn't even know me along with that you even gave me a room when I was evicted."

"Well I needed a …"

"Don't lie you could have easily gone to the Hokage and asked for help." Tenten said as Naruto sighed should he tell her.

"You know you're really beautiful." Tenten blinked and then blushed, Naruto turned to her. "I can't explain it but when I saw you it was like looking at an exquisite blade one crafted by the sage himself. I couldn't help but feel drawn to you and I can't explain it but I felt like I needed to help you. Not for you but for my own selfishness to see you near me." Tenten's eyes widened as he said that she had never had a guy confess to her.

"But I don't know you at all?" Tenten said as Naruto looked at her.

"I know, weird aint it." Naruto said looking at the ceiling biting his lip. Tenten was thinking of Naruto did she like him? She had no idea he seemed like a great guy. She though had a small crush on Neji for a while though he had turned her down. He was already engaged to marry another Hyuuga. At least he didn't lead her on. Maybe she could give it a try.

"Hey Naruto what day do you not train?"

"Uhm today actually." Naruto said as Tenten nodded.

"Well I am not sure if I like you or not but if you won't we can give it a shot tonight." Tenten said as Naruto blinked and then grinned as he hugged her while Tenten blushed at the contact.

"Yes thank you for giving me the chance Tenten!" Naruto said excited as he let her go. "I won't let you regret this ok Tenten." Naruto said as Tenten nodded with a chuckle.

"Just remember we aint boyfriend girlfriend yet ok." Naruto nodded to her as they then heard the door open as her team came inside.

"Yosh we have arrived youthful blacksmith!" Lee yelled entering as Naruto smiled.

"Alright then now you're probable wondering what it is I have for you." Naruto said as Lee nodded to him.

"Yosh Gai-Sensei as said you have something that should work for me perfectly!" Lee shouted as Naruto nodded.

"Now then what if I told you, I could give you chakra."

/

Chapter End

/

Weapons

no new weapons as of yet


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto this is a disclaimer

Characters might be OOC

/

Chapter Start

/

"What do you mean you can give me chakra?" Lee said wide eyes with his team. Naruto went to the first box and opened it up as they all came to look at what was in it. Inside the box was a forearm guard that had holes inside of the box that held metal pipes that were closed off along with a glove that had a metal square where the back of the palm would be. There was a set for front and left arms.

"This is a special armor I created. If a person used a ninjutsu such as a fireball on you, you could place this armor in front of the Jutsu and it would be absorbed into the armor and then converted into chakra that will pour itself into your chakra system." Lee's eyes widened at that. "That chakra will also convert itself to becoming your own personal chakra meaning if you used a chakra control exercise or Jutsu you would still have that amount of chakra. But it will only work on Ninjutsu. Genjutsu and so on it won't work on."

Lee nodded as he looked at the gauntlets. "Also Gai told me how you were weights so I took the liberty of adding several weights into the gauntlet. Naruto said opening the pouches showing him the metal weights. "It is currently on one hundred pounds for both arms while you wore weights on your legs your sensei told me he planned to give your arm weights and was going to set them to this weight." Naruto said as Lee was still gaping.

"How much are they?" Lee asked as Naruto spoke.

"Your sensei has already paid for them however there is one final thing I must do." Lee blinked, "In order for you to be recognized as the weapons master I will need some of your blood this is so no one can steal them if they do spikes will inject themselves out of the gauntlet piecing the user and absorbing his chakra constantly." Lee nodded to Naruto. "Now then let's get you set up.

Later Lee stood wearing both gauntlets as Naruto spoke. "These are just prototypes alright they can't absorb anything more than a B rank Jutsu. Now then if they brake or need a repair you can come to me but it won't be cheap." Naruto said as Lee nodded overjoyed at the prospect of him finally being able to use chakra. His arm bandages were now worn under the gauntlets.

"Now then why did I need to come?" Neji said as Naruto pulled out the second box.

"Please follow me," They all followed Naruto into the archery range. Naruto then opened the box as Neji blinked at what was inside. A metal ring that looked like a bracelet, "I only had time to make one of them, your sensei told me the Hyuuga rely on up close battle and don't have much distance to battle I though created this to give you an advantage. You sensei as already paid for it." Naruto said sliding the metal bracelet on Neji's wrist.

"Now then channel chakra into it and thrust your palm forward." Naruto said as Neji held out his hand channeling chakra as the bracelet seemed to start glowing red. Neji thrust his palm forward as he did a fireball came out of his hand hitting a target in the shoulder. Neji blinked at the weapon.

"The more chakra you channel the farther and bigger the fireball however once the fireball is launched it will not stop until it hits something also the fireball will always go straight." Neji nodded at Naruto he didn't think he could put any type of weapon into the Hyuuga's Taijutsu put since it worked with a palm thrust it could easily be incorporated. "I originally intended to create two for you one for each hand however I didn't have the time to." Neji nodded no doubt a weapon like this took time. He would have to talk to Haishi about this.

"Naruto-San, would you consider making more of these if the Hyuuga became interested?" Neji asked as Naruto nodded.

"It would take a while but if they paid for each of them than yes I would." Neji nodded as Gai came inside.

"Yes I see you have found the new youthful weapons!" Gai said as Naruto went to another room.

"One moment I will be back in a second." They all blinked as Naruto came out with a long box as Tenten's eyes widened. "Thank Gai he managed to pay off the rest of it for you." Gai looked at Tenten and her eyes widened.

"Yes it was the youthful thing to do for you Tenten!" Tenten grinned as Lee and Neji both looked at the box. "Though he didn't tell me what the weapon was he said you was trying to pay it off. Tenten nodded as Naruto handed her the box. She opened the box up and grinned as she opened the box. "I give you, Bururozudoragon." Neji, Lee, and Gai saw the beauty in the blade as Tenten got it and hugged it to herself she finally got it!

"Hey Gai can have the morning off to train in this weapon?" Tenten said as Gai nodded to her.

"I must show this weapon to Haishi-Sama," Neji said as Gai nodded.

"Very well then Lee me and you shall go and learn on your new weapon!" Gai said as Naruto spoke.

"Oh remember them or only the prototype the actual gauntlets should be ready in a few weeks." Naruto said the Gai and Lee nodded before vanishing. Tenten then looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you want to spar after all we are supposed to try and spend the day together." Naruto blushed remembering this morning and nodded. "Ok let's go to the Dojo."

/

"Haishi-Sama," Neji said appearing before him as Haishi blinked then say the new bracelet but didn't think much of it.

"Yes Neji what is it I was about to go to a council meeting." Haishi said as Neji bowed.

"Forgive me for disturbing however I know that the Hyuuga style lacks range attacks however after visiting a blacksmith with my team the blacksmith created a special weapon one that can be utilized for range in the Hyuuga style Taijutsu." Haishi's eyes widened he knew that there was only one black smith the new clan the one with the Uzumaki to think he created a range weapon and for the Hyuuga's also.

"I see let us go into the training area and see this weapon at work." Neji nodded as him and Haishi walked out as Haishi stopped by a guard. "Tell the council to meet us in the training grounds." The guard nodded and left.

Haishi and Neji arrived as there was a target in the training ground asked for by Haishi. As the elders appeared, "Haishi-Sama what is the meaning of this?" One of the elders said.

"Neji Hyuuga has found a weapon crafted by the Uzumaki Blacksmith he claims it can help with range attacks for the Hyuuga clan." The elders instantly paid attention to Neji this would greatly help the Hyuuga if it proved true.

"Neji the demonstration if you please," Haishi said as Neji bowed.

"This bracelet I am wearing is the new weapon before judging please allows me to demonstrate." Neji then began to channel chakra into the bracelet as he did so the Bracelet began to glow red as Neji thrusted his palm forward, a Fireball shot out and hit the target in the leg. "I have yet to work on my aim however this weapon can easily be put into the Hyuuga Taijutsu." Neji looked around noticing the elders talking amongst each other.

"I see this is good news Neji we must discuss this alone you are free to go." Neji nodded though he felt unnerved as if something was about to happen. "Wait!" One elder said with an evil gleam.

/

Naruto now stood with Tenten as she held a wooden Ninjato while he held a Bokken. The now circled each other. "So then are you ready?" Naruto said as Tenten nodded. Naruto charged and slashed down as Tenten blocked the vertical slash. She then lowered the blade end making Naruto slide forward as she went to hit him with the butt end.

Naruto ducked and slashed at her feet as she flipped back. Naruto charged forward as he then slashed horizantally in a charge while Tenten slammed her wooden Ninjato down stopping the impact as Naruto then thrusted forward aiming for her stomach. Tenten spun to the left as she then swept his legs out from under him as she then got onto the Ninjato blade part resting on his neck. "I win."

Tenten smiled that was the most fun she had in a while Neji and lee never fought her with up close weapon it was mainly dodge practice. Naruto was glad he had someone to practice with as he didn't know any Kenjutsu users besides his sensei. He wasn't surprised he had lost however right now his mind was elsewhere as Tenten as straddled on top of him. He couldn't think right at the moment as Tenten blinked and then dropped the Ninjato as she noticed their position.

Naruto though went up and kissed her on the lips. Tenten's eyes widened in shock however as they kissed she felt something come over as she kissed him back. The two then couldn't help themselves any longer as Naruto pulled her closer into the kiss.

/

Neji was now with Gai and Lee. "Neji what happened to your youthful bracelet?" Gai said as Neji closed his eyes. "The main family decided the power does not belong in the branch family they now wish to talk to Naruto and order him to make more for the main family." Neji stated trying not to grit his teeth. Gai's demeanor suddenly darkened shocking Neji.

"Neji where is the bracelet now?"

"With Hanabi-Sama." The elders decided to give it to her claiming Hinata would be too weak for such power. Gai had understood the elders at first however now they crossed the line. They had pretty much stolen from him as he had bought the bracelet for Neji no one else. Along with that they planned to force Naruto who had given Lee the ability of Chakra where no one thought it possible. Gai would have none of it. Gai spoke in a calm manner surprising his students.

"You two stay and spare I need to do something." Gai said as he left.

/

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Gai shouted out as Sarutobi was currently talking with Danzo and the other two elders Koharu and Homaru.

"Gai what is it?" Sarutobi said instantly noticing how Gai seemed mad.

"We need to talk about the Hyuuga clan." Sarutobi raised a brow at him. "I know you all forbid me from trying to learn the Juken I understand. I was forbidden from teaching Neji any Taijutsu while the clan over took his training." They all nodded this had been a hard discussion with Gai however he had eventually given up on it. "Now though there was nothing saying I could not train him in a Kenjutsu."

They all nodded to him at that one hell they never expected it while he couldn't train him in Taijutsu that didn't include Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, or Kenjutsu. It just wouldn't be expected of him. "I spent my own money at the new blacksmith shop and me and Uzumaki-san agreed upon a weapon one that would have added him greatly." Gai said as now they were all interested.

"Not only did they take this weapon from him they gave it to Hanabi-Hyuuga someone they believed to fit it better. I have tolerated ignoring Neji's training in Taijutsu the best I could however this is over the line not only was it his weapon I paid for it myself as well as a weapon for Lee and part of weapon for Tenten while she paid the rest. This act is as if stealing from me something I never have tolerated." The Hokage nodded Gai was correct as well as Danzo did.

"We cannot act the Hyuuga clan might." Koharu tried however Sarutobi spoke.

"No this act will not go unpunished." Sarutobi said, "The Hyuuga clan may be one of our only Dojutsu however I will not tolerate this as passable when they ordered around my own shinobi they cross the line." Sarutobi said knowing he couldn't let this go.

"Hokage-Sama that is not all, they stated to Neji my student that they planned to make Naruto make more but only for the Main branch and wouldn't allow him to sell to any other." Sarutobi's expression suddenly darkened. Naruto finally had an outlet something other than pranks something he loved and they would change that. Sarutobi couldn't do much but this he could stop now.

"This must stop while the Hyuuga are a loyal and strong clan that does not mean they can do what they wish this might tear apart Naruto's creation for weapons." Sarutobi said as Danzo nodded, he was now glad he hadn't taken Naruto in after all one needs emotions for creativity most of the time.

"Let us guy first we need to make sure Naruto is alright."

"I agree however I also know we shouldn't do anything rash instead let's think this through we can always go in the morning it is late out for now we should think this through." Homaru said as Sarutobi nodded only Koharu seemed against it however she always fought for the clans though she didn't see the potential Naruto had as a clan she thought of him as a demon brat.

"Very well let us think this over you our free for now Gai, and rest assured the Hyuuga will not get away with this." Sarutobi stated as Gai nodded to the Hokage as he left.

/

"Haishi glad to see you here," One elder stated as Haishi raised a brow he had hated their plan with the bracelet as he didn't think of a way out of it. They had requested for him and Hanabi to come here. However when he looked around his eyes widened. Hinata was passed out on the ground with a caged bird seal across her forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Haishi demanded form them. While he may not have acted like it he loved his daughters. Each of them was special to him Hinata he believed needed a firm hand as such he gave her a tutor of Kurenai the Genjutsu mistress when she was a child. Hanabi though had proceeded fine. "You gave my daughter that seal what right do you have!" Haishi demanded.

"You see we no longer see you as clan head. You did a great job however you will likely get in the way of our new plan you two will now be placed with the caged bird seal." The elders smirked however Haishi's chakra flared up. "No if you fight then we activate the seal your daughter has on her forehead." The elder said as Haishi's eyes narrowed there was truly nothing he could do.

/

"THEY DID WHAT!" Tenten yelled as Neji came to apologize to Naruto for what happened with the bracelet.

"Lee come with me, Tenten start up the forge, Neji go home they can't find you out here." They all blinked at him. "There is no way that I cannot act on this." Naruto said as Neji blinked. "It is going to take a while but I have a plan." Naruto said with a grin.

/

"Hokage-Sama!" Haishi said entering the office as Sarutobi blinked at him. "I need to talk to you, the elders, their planning a coup de tat."

/

Chapter End

/


End file.
